The invention relates to a controller a control method for executing break control of a vehicle.
In general, a clutch operation section, such as a clutch pedal, of a vehicle includes a sensor for detecting an operation state of a clutch. This sensor is used to obtain information on an assumed state related to connection and disconnection of the clutch. In brake control of the vehicle, the information on the assumed state is possibly used with primary information only when reliability of the information on the assumed state is high. The reliability of the information on the assumed state can be determined by monitoring motion of an input shaft and motion of an output shaft of the clutch (for example, see PTL 1).